List of Speed Punks 2 Characters
This page details the characters featured in Speed Punks 2. Starting Characters *'Tempest' *'BIO': The unofficial leader of the Speed Punks/Freaks. 2 years spent on all the missed classes gave him time to improve his work, but he's still a crazy, temperamental pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel like he is. Now, he's racing once again, to see who the champion is at The Great Raceway Show. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Kart Color: Red **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Monty' *'BIO': After 2 years of hard studying, Monty's performance has been improving, mostly due to driving with Cosworth. He's ready for whatever the Great Raceway Show has in store for him. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: Blue **Collision Recovery: Good *'Brains' *'BIO': 2 years of data studying has helped Brains increase the speed of his kart, so he's now ready for the Great Raceway Show and its events of extreme velocity. And he had also rebuilt BEEMER after a crash. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Kart Color: Green **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Monica' *'BIO': Monica is back, and pretty, and determined to prove that girls rule at the Great Raceway Show. She even develops a rivalry with a new racer named Penelope. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: Purple **Collision Recovery: Good *'Tabitha' *'BIO': 2 years ago, she was a spoiled brat, but she soon decided to turn her life around. She is not as bratty as before, but her competitive streak is still fiery, and she's ready for the Great Raceway Show, to prove to everyone she's the best. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Kart Color: Pink **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Buster & Wedgie' *'BIO': Buster and Wedgie are the school bullies, and they are the first team-pair to be in the Great Raceway Show, and they will use all means necessary to win. Of course, they're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Along with that, their teamwork could use a bit of work... **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Very Heavy **Kart Color: Yellow **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Cosworth' *'BIO': Cosworth is Monty's pet dog, and he's been improving his skills, as well as improving Monty's. He's the first animal to take part in the Great Raceway Show. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: White *'Tetsuo' *'BIO': The naughtiest thing Tempest did 2 years ago was stealing the kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who is an exchange student at Tempest's school. Now, they've 'let that incident go', Tetsuo is ready to take on the trials and tribulations of the Great Raceway Show. He has also been improving his collision recovery, with the help of his old martial arts sensei, Master Muru. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Black *'BEEMER' *'BIO': BEEMER is the racing robot designed by Brains 2 years ago. But one day during a test drive, his kart's gearbox failed, and he crashed horribly. After a sleepless week of maintenance and repairs, BEEMER was rebuilt by Brains, with improved collision recovery and a faster speed than ever. **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Silver Unlockable Characters *'Spencer' *'BIO': Once a substitute gym teacher who was fired from Tempest's school for being too reckless, according to the principal, this cool adult's gonna prove he's still got it on the track! That, and he is totally gonna blast the others outta the Great Raceway Show! Even Tempest would have to watch out! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Average **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Cyan **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy Cup and defeat him in Spencer's Challenge *'Penelope' *'BIO': Penelope is a posh girl, and the new student at the School for Young Ladies. She always prides herself as being the best, and is a show-off, earning her a fierce rivalry with Monica. She boasts that her family is also very rich, and that she's gonna blast all the others outta the Great Raceway Show! Just wait till Monica wipes that smirk off her face! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Lavender **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium Cup and defeat her in Penelope's Challenge *'Sam Grunzel' *'BIO': Sam Grunzel, nicknamed the "Shooting Star", is the North American kart racing champion and one heck of a driver! His fame and skill are rivaled by that of Kurao from Japan, driving a powerful, custom-built kart also named the Shooting Star. Ok, so he may be fast, but his collision recovery ain't so hot. With him participating in the Great Raceway Show, he's definitely welcoming all challengers to try and beat him! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor **Kart Color: royal Blue **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard Cup and defeat him in The Shooting Star's Challenge *'Kurao' *'BIO': A world-famous Japanese kart racing champion known for his skill on the track, Kurao is not only a potent driver, he also has a good sense of sportsmanship to go with it. He is the one who inspired Tempest to start the Speed Punks/Freaks, and now with him joining the Great Raceway Show, everyone wants a piece of him! Even Tempest! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Scarlet **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Throwback Cup and defeat him in Kurao's Ultimate Challenge **Trivia: Kurao was an older character design from the original game's development that was scrapped. New Characters *'S.U.D.5.' *'BIO': S.U.D.5. was an earlier prototype of BEEMER that Brains had built as a testbed for the stuff that he would put into the final version. Now, after two years, he was finally brought out of the mothballs, with new racing techniques programmed into his computational matrix! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor **Kart Color: Grey **Trivia: S.U.D.5. is the earlier name for BEEMER in the alpha version of Speed Punks, and he also has BEEMER'S old body design and stats from the original PS1 game. * Version-Exclusive Guest Characters Nintendo Systems *'Mario' *'BIO': Hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom, this famed Italian plumber is no stranger to the kart racing scene, and now, in the Nintendo-exclusive versions of SP2, he competes in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Red/White *'Kirby' *'BIO': Kirby may be cute and innocent, but his suction power and copy abilities have taken down many a dangerous foe! He traveled to Earth from Popstar, and has now joined the Great Raceway Show to show everyone how racing's done in Dream Land! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Pink with yellow stars *'Donkey Kong' *'BIO': It's that banana-slamma himself, Donkey Kong! He's bigger, faster, and stronger, too, and now he's gonna smash it up in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Brown with the DK logo *'Link' *'BIO': With kart racing experience gained from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Hero of Hyrule once again joins the racing circuit! Now against a host of fierce opponents on the track in the Great Raceway Show, he'll have quite the adventure! **Top Speed: **Acceleration: **Weight: **Collision Recovery: **Kart Color: Emerald Green with a Triforce logo PS3/4 XBox 360/One DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Character list Category:Lists Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans